Black and Blue
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: Reid is depressed and avoiding everyone but nobody knows why. Can anyone help.
1. Chapter 1 - black, blue and white

**Hey guys. Here's my new fic. Pretty much i as really bored and felt really mean so i decided to right fanfiction. Most people who read my stuff know my style is more dark then anything else that's what this fic is. Hope you enjoy. **

**?**

Chapter one - black blue and white

Morgan sat on Prentiss' desk annoying her by taking things off it. She reached up to grab them but he was too tall. Garcia was being jealous of Prentiss. JJ was talking to will on her phone. Hotch was making coffee and Rossi was reading a magazine about properties. Everyone was in a good mood due to the fact that they had solved a case and had a while before they had to go on another one. Everyone turned to see a depressed, pale Reid enter the room. He had dark lines under his eyes and he was shaking. Everyone was whispering as he made his way to his office with his Starbucks's coffee cup. Morgan made his way to his desk and sat on the corner. Reid looked up at the muscular man.

"what's up pretty boy ?" Asked Morgan, Reid looked up again but this time he had sunglasses on. "Nothing why?" He replied. Morgan looked puzzled. "you looked a bit distracted is all." said Morgan. Reid chuckled a little before looking back at him. "I'm fine, I didn't sleep well because there's construction near my house." He said with a small smile on his lips. Morgan walked away unsatisfied. Everyone talked it over and just carried on as usual but kept tabs on the young doctor.

six hours later ...

It was seven o'clock and it was the end of work. Morgan was making flirtatious jokes with Garcia and JJ, Hotch and Rossi where conversing about something random. Prentiss was texting her friend Cathy, who was inviting her to be a bridesmaid at her wedding, when Reid walked out. He looked worse then earlier. His face was pale white. Reid got in a taxi and left for home leaving Prentiss confused.

When Reid got home He felt sick to the stomach. He was tired and felt like passing out. He pulled his house keys from his pocket and gently put them in the key hole. A man stood in his kitchen looking furious. "What time do you call this." he barked Reid quacked as he shouted. "Seven Danny." he answered quickly. Danny grabbed his wrist and threw him on the flaw. He kicked him full throttle them picked him up and punched as hard as he could. This went on for an hour. Spencer fell on his bed weak and bruised. Danny battered down the door and pinned Reid. He strangled him and abused him further. "How dare you come back late, You know what i'll punish you the best way I can." Danny took his shirt off and locked the door. The last thing anyone could here was a wailing Reid screaming for help.

**?**

**Well that's all guys hope you liked and i'll be back soon. Please review and you'll get cake .**


	2. Chapter 2 - black, blue and red

**Hey everyone thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo much for your support. I am so greatful. Your cake is here take as much as you want it's bottomless. I love reading your reviews it makes me feel supported and respected and i'm just so glad so many people like this so for all y'all here is chapter 2.**

**?**

****chapter 2 - black, blue and red.

Reid came in the next morning paler than yesterday. He looked petrified. He looked deathly. It was like somebody had stuck him in a freezer. It was Hotch's turn to confront him. As soon as Hotch got close Reid shivered. He stepped away. Garcia looked in sorrow at the thirty year old. He was so fragile yet he was dealing with some form of pain. Morgan stood up. "Guys bring all your partners and relatives to Frankie's on Friday, I have a theory." He walked over to Reid, He looked like he hadn't slept for a month. Morgan looked sorry for him. He sat on the corner of the desk like he did the day before. "Pretty boy, bring someone to Frankie's on Friday, We're all having a meal. Reid nodded and continued writing. Morgan walked away and frowned at the sight of the boy. Reid walked to the coffee counter, put three spoons of coffee and poured an unknown amount of sugar in his cup. He poured the water and walked into Garcia's office. He lent on the door and put on a slight smile as he entered. Garcia smiled then it disappeared as she saw how pale he was. His arms shivered with distress and weakness. He was three times as skinny then he was last week. "Cheer up, if your sad everyone else will be." he said. She chuckled and took the coffee from his hand . He complained at this and began to walk out. His vision blurred and his legs felt like jelly. "Hey Garcia, can you catch?" He asked she turned around confused to see him. "yeah why?" she replied Reid lost consciousnesses and began to fall. Garcia pulled him on the sofa. His cheeks where pale red and his temperature skyrocketed. She ran to the bathroom next to he office with a small cloth, soaked it and placed it on his forehead. She ran out and grabbed Morgan. He shuck his head slightly seeing him.

Reid woke up a few hours later. He groaned a little. Garcia dived on him with delight. "Oh thank god my baby's okay." she said. "Yeah i'm fine, I pass out all the time it's normal." He replied. Garcia gasped and slapped him, taking of some foundation from the side of his eye. It was black and swollen. She burst into tears and hugged him. He hung his head in disgrace. She put some more foundation on his eye and smiled wiping away the last of her tears. Reid left to sit at his desk.

Three hours later...

Reid waited outside for his taxi when Danny pulled up. He looked in horror trying not to show it. Danny smiled at his team. "hi, I'm Danny, I'm a friend staying with Reid at the moment." He said cheerfully. Reid dragged himself into the passenger seat and didn't look up. " do you want to come to Frankie's with the team on Friday. We're buying?" he asked. "sure why not." Reid gulped as he was driven away.

When they arrived home Danny punched Reid knocking him to the ground. He kicked him until he threw up blood. "YOU CHEATING FUCKING WHORE, YOU'LL PAY YOU BITCH." he screamed. He dragged a screaming Reid into the bedroom. Hours later Reid left with more bruises and blood coming from his mouth.

**?**

**Well that's all. Thanks to Whiteiris, Jenny Crum and 50shadesofReid for reviewing You get chocolate fudge cake. Review and you get cake and brownies. I'll show you a sweet dream the next night. :3**


	3. Chapter 3 - black blue and silver

**Hello guys thank you once again for all you reviews. I'm sorry last chapter was so small I thought it was a lot longer. Also this time review and get pie. Thanks and I leave you with a crazy emo person.**

**?**

****Chapter 3 - black blue and silver

It was Friday. He was dreading it. When the team normally went out with their friends he went alone and just casually talked to Garcia about nerdy things. He pulled on his black skinny jeans, long man cardigan and shirt, and his black converse. His eye was bruised from last night so he went in the medicine cabinet and pulled out his foundation. After five minutes of relacing, Reid was finally ready. Danny came out five minutes later in skinny jeans and a shirt with a tie. Reid didn't look at him. He was too afraid of him now. The abuse Reid was suffering had been going on for a few months asked him out and they where dating. Danny moved in after a year. It first started when Reid came in late after shopping. He pulled him on the floor and kicked him in the back. It gradually got worse over the months until it was unbearable pain and rape every night. He had been able to deal with it until now when he started with the rape. He couldn't sleep and the bruises where so much more noticeable. He cut when he went out with his friends. Reid life was wake up, work, pain. He was dragged to the car and pushed in the back in by Danny. As he drove he went on about his days out with his friends and when he caught Reid not paying as much attention as he had hoped he screamed abuse at him. He was in for it when he got home.

Garcia was waiting outside for Reid. She had seen his bruises and was worried about him. She knew about Danny's past relationships had all ended up with violence and that Reid was his longest. What had made him stay so long ? A car pulled out of the car and out came a cheerful Danny but Reid looked like he was about to die. He was paler than usual and He was so skinny. Morgan shuck hand with Danny and took everyone inside. Garcia stopped Reid from walking in the door. "Reid I know he's hurt you but you can leave him." Reid sighed. "He'll take everything if I dump him." He said. "Honey look somebody like that deserves a Morgan to the face but can't do that until you do something." He looked down, Looked at her petrified then took her hand. "I'd do anything to leave him, but my mother." Reid said. Garcia looked at him. "what about her ?" she said. "He works at her home on weekends, mostly with he. He said if I leave him then He'll kill her." said Reid. Garcia put her hand over her mouth and hugged him. "I wasn't even meaning to tell you but you found out, please don't tell anyone I don't want her to get hurt." He said. Him and Garcia entered to a confused Morgan. "what took you guys so long ?" he asked. "Garcia dropped her earring, I was helping her find it." said Reid. The gang walked to the table. Danny sat next to Reid and kicked him every time he talked to Garcia. The waitress came a few minutes later. Everyone ordered pretty much the same thing. "and you sir." she asked Reid. "Salad please." He said. the night was slow. Reid wasn't aloud to talk to anyone so it was boring. "Reid come with me I have to grab something." said Danny. Reid followed him down an ally. "your friends are such idiots. They are all tools, their boring. I could just punch them all honestly their so boring and thick." said Danny. "Don't speak about my friends like that." said Reid. "you don't have control over me weakling. come on I'm going home I'm bored and you need to be punished. He dragged Reid in the car leaving Garcia grieving for her friend.

When they got home He dragged Spencer by his hair into the kitchen ant threw him against the wall so hard his head bled. He pulled a knife out the draw and pulled it against the side of his face causing it to bleed. He kicked Reid and strangled him so their where bruises on his neck. "Now it's tome for be." Said Danny. "no no no NOOOOOOOO." screamed Reid causing Danny to laugh. Reid didn't sleep. He couldn't. He threw up a few times then fell asleep on the sofa. Reid's life was at it's lowest.

**? **

**well that's all guys. thanks to Jenny Crum, ZennyZootSuit,Whiteiris and Kiba515 for reviewing you all get cake and brownies. Goodbye and I'll wish you all a sweet dream the next night =3**


	4. Chapter 4 - black blue and yellow

**Hey guys this is me again . I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday I was watching Monty Python so I couldn't. Thanks so much for all your reviews. this is my fastest most popular fic. I'm really greatful so keep reviewing. This time you get cake, brownies and moofins. (ignore my gayness please.). So now I leave you.**

**?**

****chapter four - black, blue and yellow.

Reid walked into work feeling alienated from everyone else. Morgan looked worried all the time along with everyone else. He hated he couldn't do anything about Danny. He felt powerless. He hated every second of it. Reid walked to Garcia's office to give her her coffee. She smiled then pushed him on the sofa. He sat up quickly. "What did he do this time?" she asked "hecutmyfacewithaknife." sped Reid. Garcia sighed noticing his lack of foundation. "where's your foundation sweetie?" asked Garcia. "I'm running out." he replied. She pulled herd out and finished of his face making his scars unnoticeable. He walked out later on and didn't come back till the end of the day to get a lift home. The next day was going to be different. When Reid got home Danny was sleeping on the couch...with another guy...naked. Reid teared up before walking in his room to sleep. Reid was woken up by Danny slapping him. "Get out my bed, slut." he demanded. Reid grabbed his clothes and left for thew bathroom. He put on his skinny work trousers, shirt, yellow tie and man cardigan. He opened his bottle of foundation to see it was empty and all last nights money was blown on alcohol...go figure! Only one thing for it, Garcia.

Reid walked into work and straight towards Garcia's office. He hid his face from everyone else in the office for fear of anyone finding out. He opened the door and lifted his face to see a startled JJ and a sorrowful Garcia "Reid what happened to you." she asked. He sighed and explained everything that happened. JJ teared up at points. "you can't tell anyone, I can't have her die because of my stupid mistakes." he said. Garcia hugged him and JJ and lent Reid a mirror and foundation. "Can't we move her to a different place, somewhere closer?" said JJ. Garcia leaped onto he computers and searched for the closest psychiatric hospital. The closest one was in Washington and was three miles away Reid's house. Garcia made a few calls and Diana was moved from Vegas to Washington. Reid gave a sigh of relief.

That night Reid marched in the front door met by Danny. "Bed now." shouted Danny. "No." said Reid. Danny was shocked by his reply. He tried grabbing him but Reid slapped him. Danny shouted. I'm gonna fucking murder your mother and watch her bleed to death you little slut." screamed Danny. "you can't. Shes been been moved." he said calmly "now get out, I'm dumping you." " you can't kick me out." he shouted. " my house, my rules now leave." said Reid. Danny packed his bags and left. Reid slammed the door in his face and slid down the door in delight.

The next day Reid went to Garcia's office and told her the good news. She fansqueled loudly and gripped him for dear life. Reid sat at his cubical smiling and talking to Morgan. "So what was up." he asked. "I'll tell you later kay." he replied. "yeah." he said before walking away. Danny walked in the door a few moments later. He walked over to Reid's cubical. "I took your licence by accident." he said. Reid stood up and put his hand on his licence. Danny pulled him forward and plunged a knife deep into his stomach. Reid collapsed on the floor. Morgan ran over and cuffed Danny whilst he was kicking Reid brutally. "YOU CHEATING WHORE. I HOPE YOU DIE AND NEVER COME BACK." he screamed. Hotch ran to Reid. He put his hands on the stab wound and applied pressure. Garcia sat next o him and held his hand. Reid gripped harder. "MEDIC" screamed Morgan before jumping over the office cubical and sitting next to him and shouting for him to wake up. Then Reid's vision went blank

**?**

**Well that's all for now guys. thanks to, Kiba515, Jenny Crum, Rebecca1 (thanks for having the same name btw), Zennyzootsuit and Whiteiris for reviewing and i'll wish you all a sweet dream the next night.=3**


	5. Chapter 5 - black, blue and grey

**Hey guys its me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've had really bad writers block. I finally had an idea but I'm gonna have to change the section to romance and I completely forgot about him being stabbed I have to work around that. Finally, I have a troll. I don't mean the cool ones who have loads of internet memes I mean the tight bitchy ones that need a life. On a good note, this has become my most popular fan fiction so in celebration, everybody who reads gets a muffins and chocolate milk. I leave you now guys brb.**

* * *

****Chapter 5 - black blue and grey

Reid's vision bleared occasionally as he lost more blood. The doctors around him were trying to stop the bleeding. Reid finally fell unconscious as the doctors took him into the operating theatre. His team stood outside as the doctors worked. Morgan was pacing and Garcia was crying on JJ. JJ stood up to address everyone. "guys, He'll make it. He made it through Tobias' attack so he has to make it through this one." Everyone nodded their head and went back to their thoughts. The doctor came out ten minutes later. "He's made it. He'll be back at work in 2 months but until then he is to have plenty of rest. Everyone went to Reid's room to see him sleeping. Everyone was glad he was alive. "why did Danny stab him?" said Morgan. "He's done a lot more then that." said Garcia. "Danny was Reid's boyfriend. They had been for a while. Danny was abusing Reid and he did nothing about it." "Why not." said Rossi. Garcia took a deep breath. "he was threatening to kill his mother. Me and JJ had her moved into a closer, more secure facility and Reid dumped him. Danny came back for revenge." said Garcia. Everyone was silent. Hotch stared at Garcia with intent. Everyone else bowed their heads in sorrow.

Reid's two month period went by faster then he expected. He spent most off his time watching doctor who. Garcia popped round a lot to see how he was doing and to bring him huge flasks of sugar filled coffee. Reid was actually excited to go back to work. He sorted himself out and left for the subway. Garcia was waiting outside in a car with Morgan. He jumped in with his satchel. " it was a lot harder to solve cases without you pretty boy." said Morgan as the three caught up on what had happened whilst he was off. "JJ has left." said Garcia. "why?" asked Reid "she was offered a job at the pentagon and it's closer to her home so she was ordered to work their. We're getting her replacement today." said Garcia.

The three FBI agents got out of the black car and walked into the building. Garcia was occasionally giggling as they walked. Reid stared at her and wondered what she was laughing at. As he walked in he was squished by Prentiss. Rossi kissed him on the check full force. Finally he talked with Hotch about what had happened whilst he was away. Reid sat at his desk.

A man dressed in skinny jeans, a short sleeved shirt, a sweater vest, converse and a tie walked in the door. His hair was short with bangs straightened on a side and hairsprayed to keep it in place. He walked in the BAU. He hug span Garcia. "Hey 'Cia." he said. "Hey mini Satan." she replied. She walked him to Hotch's office. Him and Hotch talked about the new profiling position. He walked out and hugged Garcia again in celebration. " this is Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi. you've already met boss man and super bitch so come this way." she said. She showed him to her office. There sat at her desk was a Confused Reid. "Pretty boy get off my desk." Reid stared at the man with grey eyes. He was hot. "hey." he said. "Damien" he replied.

That touch was the start of everything.

* * *

**Well that's all guys for this time. Thanks to CBloom2, Jenny Crum and OMGnotagain for all your reveiws. Troll leave me alone. Everyone take as many muffins as you like. I show you a sweet dream the next night.**


	6. Chapter 6 - black, blue and violet

**Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages I had like no idea at all on what to write so please forgive me. Today is update Day. :). This means that all the fanfictions that are update-able will be updated, so if you have read any of my other ones and the it just ended unexpectedly then today it will be updated. **

* * *

Chapter 6 - Black, Blue and Violet

Reid stood and stared at the boy. His hair fell perfectly on a side and his skin glowed gently in the light. His eyes where Beautiful pools of almond. Garcia stared at them, then smiled, evilly. Damien couldn't take his eyes off of Reid. He could just tell by looking at him he'd been through a lot recently. He took his hand away from Reid's and walked away, blushing slightly. Reid stood there liked he'd seen a ghost. Garcia grabbed him and sat him on the sofa.

"He's an old friend of mine, his sister was my best friend in high school so whenever I went round to her house. He's the same age as you and his IQ is 172. He likes cake, penguins and rock music. I call him mini Satan so don't steal my nickname." Said Garcia. "Okay...And I need to know this because?" Reid asked. "Honey, It's been two months and he can't get you or your mother. You need to get over him." She said sweetly. He frowned and sighed. "I-I Can't. Not yet." Was the last words Reid said before leaving the room. Garcia stared in anguish. He had just told her not to pair up her two best friends and she wasn't having any of it. **(I apologize for the last comment. It was extremely English.)**

Reid sat at his desk where an unexpected box of chocolates and a Coffee was waiting. He looked both ways to see who had done it. Then a certain annoying person jumped up from underneath Prentiss' desk, making him jump. Prentiss' desk closest to his so it was probably the closets he could get without being caught. "Morgan, Did you leave me coffee?" Said Reid. "No but Hotch was." Said Morgan. He opened the Box of chocolates to find a small card under the decorative paper. It read:

_Dear Reid,_

_I hope you are able to come on our next case. I hope you like JJ's replacement. I picked him because he's just like you. I know the chocolates seem romantic but I was going to give them to Hailey as a valentine's day present but then I remembered she's allergic to cocoa and there was nothing I could do with so I decided to give them to you as a 'get better or I'll fire you' present. Finally, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Your a member of my team and our family and it's our job to make sure your safe. Garcia was devastated you were hurt as was everyone else but I guess I just felt guilty I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me most. Please forgive me_

_Hotch _

Reid looked at the card and sighed. He didn't want everyone to fuss over him. He'd dealt with an abusive boyfriend for over a year. His Life consisted of violence. Even his job involved guns and killing. He slipped the card into his draw and went to Hotch's office. He was nervous at first but sorted himself out. He gently tapped the door.

"Come in!" shouted Hotch. Spencer entered slowly with a small smile on his face and a small cup of Starbucks coffee. "I can't forgive you." He said. Hotch looked shocked at the statement. "You have no reason to apologize for. If anything I shouldn't have told him where I work because He could have hurt you too. So if anything, I should apologize to you. Hotch chuckled. "this is really cliché." He said before laughing. Spencer joined him in laughing before it died down. Silence. The room went serious again. "Why did you go out with him in the first place?" Said Hotch.

"Well..."

* * *

**Well that's all for now guys. Please review and like and the rest of it. It helps me to improve in so many ways and a big thanks to Cristina Reid for helping me. **

**I'll show you a sweet dream...the next night**


End file.
